1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Arts
An example of automotive steering assemblies includes a steering column including a column housing having a fitting hole, and a column tube fitted in the fitting hole at one end thereof. This type of steering assembly has an arrangement wherein a steering shaft is rotatably supported in the steering column.
In some cases, for instance, the column tube has an inner tube and an outer tube slidably fitted on an outer periphery of the inner tube, whereas the inner tube of the column tube is fitted in the fitting hole. When an impact load is applied from a driver to the column tube during automotive collision (or in the event of a so-called secondary collision), the outer tube may be slidably moved relative to the inner tube thereby absorbing the impact load.
As the steering assembly of this type, there has been proposed a steering assembly wherein a bracket for securing the column housing to a vehicle body is formed in a fashion to bridge between the column housing and the column tube (see, for example, Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2000-85589 published on Mar. 28, 2000).
There has been proposed another steering assembly wherein a ring-like clamping member, which is called a clamp, is mounted on an outer periphery of a fit-engagement portion between the column housing and the column tube thereby fastening the column housing and the column tube with each other (see, for example, Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2000-85596 published on Mar. 28, 2000).
There has been proposed still another steering assembly wherein the column tube has the bracket welded to its end at which the column tube is secured to the column housing, whereas the bracket is fixed to the column housing by means of a bolt (see, for example, Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2002-173035 published on Jun. 18, 2002).
There has been proposed still another steering assembly wherein the column tube is provided with a flange at its end press-fitted in the fitting hole, the flange extended radially inwardly (see, for example, Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.2002-255044 published on Sep. 11, 2002).
By the way, it is preferred that the column tube (the inner tube, for example) has a high mounting rigidity to the column housing such that the inner and outer tubes may be slidably moved in a favorable manner during the secondary collision.
However, all the assemblies of the above Documents 1, 2 and 3 encounter limitations on space for assembly layout because the column tube is disposed in a cabin where the layout space is limited.
According to the steering assembly of the above Document 4, on the other hand, the column tube is provided with the flange extended radially inwardly so as to attain a sufficient thickness at its portion fitted in the column housing and also to ensure the high mounting rigidity. Unfortunately, however, no measure of the press-fit quantity is available when the column tube is press-fitted in the fitting hole of the column housing. Therefore, the press-fitting operation takes much labor, resulting in a labor intensive assembly work.